Aude Timbert,Serpentard:une année difficile
by Irina Malefoy
Summary: Aude Timbert,issue d'une riche famille de sangpur,va faire sa rentrée à Poudlard en 7ème année.Làbas elle devra aider Harry à trouver le dernier Horcruxe.SPOILER TOME 6.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:Au chemin de Traverse

ON SE REVEILLE,IL EST L HEURE !

STACY FERME LA !

Enervé je me mis à courir après une de mes meilleures amies,Stacy Colman,pendant que mon autre meilleure amie,Amy Berring s'habillait en pestant contre l'univers entier.Je continuais ma course effréné,dans les cuisines ou je vis plusieurs elfes de maison à terre.Plus loin je vis les cheveux blonds de Stacy au coin d'un couloir.Essouflée je montais les escaliers du manoir avec l'intention de lui faire payer son énième réveil en fanfare.J'étais à présent arrivée dans une immense salle de bain de marbre.J'avais presque rattrapé mon amie quand BOUM! je glissa et je m'étala lamentablement.Stacy s'arrêta,revintsur ses pas et m'aida à me relever.Grave erreur.J'en profita pour la faire tomber et lui faire subir ma vengeance:le châtiment du chatouillis.Elle pleurais de rire,mais parvînt quand même à articuler.

-Espèce de ...traîtresse,...t'es pas à ...Serpentard pour rien...Aude.

Je continue le supplice pendant que j'entendis quelqu'un monter l'escalier.Quelques secondes plus tard Amy apparus,déjà habillée et nous lança d'un ton autoritaire.

-Mais c'est pas bientôt finis ce cirque on dirait des gamines de cinq ans,allez-vous habillez!On doit aller au chemin de Traverse n'oubliez pas!

-Oui chef!

A ces mots nous partîmes nous habiller.

Je me rapella le bonheur et le soulagement que j'avais éprouvé quand j'avais reçus,il y a une semaine,ma lettre de Poudlard.Finalement l'école de sorcellerie ne fermeras pas ces portes,malgrés la mort tragique d'Albus Dumbledore.Dès que j'avais appris la nouvelle,j'avais envoyé un hiboux à Stacy et à Amy,pour qu'elles viennent passer quelques jours au manoir.Elles avaient acceptées avec joies.

-Aude,tu te dépêches un peu ,même Stacy est prête!

Aïe,vaut mieux que je me dépêche,ou sinon je vais erncore me faire passer un savon par ma mère,déjà qu'elle est furieuse qu'on aille au chemin de Traverse la veille de la rentrée,autant ne pas en rajouter.

Je dévala les escaliers et j'arriva enfin dans notre immense salle à manger ou est accroché le blason de la famille:un tigre rouge sur un fond noiret au dessus de l'animal,deux tridents sont croisés.

Tout le monde est devant la cheminée de marbre,et ma mère m'adressa un regard noir,avant de me dire d'un ton furieux.

-Toujours pareille,incapable d'êtra à l'heure,tu es exactement comme ton père,la prochaine fois c'est moi qui vais faire tes achats!

Après avoir marmonné un vague "oui maman" pas très convainquant du tout,je rentra dans la cheminée,pris une pincée de poudre de cheminette,je dis ma destination et disparût dans une gerbe de flammes émeraudes.Je fus très vite rejoins par Amy,puis Stacy.

-Bon on commence par quoi? Moi j'essaierais bien la boutique des Weasley,la denière fois ils avaient des trucs géniaux.

Stacy,on a mieux à faire je te signale.

-Situ trouve que les affaires scolaires sont classées dans la catégorie important,c'est que t'a un léger problème,Amy.

Je regardais avec amusement mes deux meilleures amies se chamailler,et je m'étonna encore une fois de leur amitié.En effet qui aurait pu penser que la sociale et exubérante Stacy Colman,élève de Gryffondor se lierait d'amitié avec la timide et effacée Amy Berring,élève de Poussoufle?

-Bon on commence par les affaires scolaires,puis on finit par la boutiques de farce et attrape et par l'animalerie et autres encore.

-Je suis d'accord avec Aude moi.

Stacy fit la moue,puis accepta la mine renfrognée.

Nous étions sur le chemin de Traverse depuis deux heures déjà et nous croullions sous les livres,les ingrédiens de potions,les plumes,les nouvelles robes ect.Maintenant nous nous dirigeâmes vers la célèbre boutique des jumeaux Weasley,pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Amy qui n'avait jamais apprécié leurs blagues.Je vis que leur boutique avait été coloré en rose criard.Toutes les semaines ils en changeait la couleur.Une fois rentrée les jumeaux nous accueillirent avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh Stacy ,Aude,quelles surprises,ah Amy tu es là aussi...

Venez voir les nouveautées.

Stacy les suivit alors quAmy me dit qu'elle préfèrait nous attendre dehors.Pendant ce temps j'observais la foule qu'il y avait dehors.Bien que l'on soit en pleine guerre les sorciers fréquentaient toujours encore autant le chemin de Traverse,même si la plupart avaient la main de la poche de leur robe de sorcier,prêt à sortir leur baguette en cas de problème.J'entendis un rire suraïgus que je n'eus aucun problème à trouver la personne à qui il appartenait:c'était Pansy Parkinson,une fille de ma classe qui ne m'aimait pas beaucoup.C'était réciproque d'ailleur.Elle était accompagnée d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas.En les voyant j'eus un pincement au coeur.Demain finit la belle vie,je vais de nouveaux passer mes cours et mes soirées dans la salle commune,seule,avec pour seule compagnie les sarcasmes de mes "camarades".Pourquoi une telle inimitié?La raison est simple.Bien que de sang-pur,je n'adhère pas à la cause de Voldemort,je ne suis pas une apprentie mangemort comme les autres Serpentard et je traîne avec deux sang de bourbe,comme ils les appellent.Autrement dit je suis une traître à mon sang.

-Dit c'est qui le mec à côté de ton "amie" Parkinson?

-Sais pas.

-Si tu veux mon avis il est pas mal.

-Allons rejoindre Amy.

Dès qu'elle nous vit,Amy nous demanda.

-C'est bon on rentre ou il faut encore quelque chose?

-Oui il faut que j'aille chez Ollivander,j'ai cassé ma baguette.

-Comment as-tu fais sa Aude?s'inquièta Amy.

-Eh bien c'est vraiment stupide,j'ai mal prononcé une formule et ma baguette à explosé.

-Pourquoi sa ne m'étonne pas ,soupira Stacy.

Après dix minutes de marche,nous arrivâmes devant une grande bâtisse en bois:la boutique de Ollivander.

A peine rentré Ollivander m'interpella.

-Miss Timbert que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

-J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette,j'ai cassé l'ancienne.

-Dommage,c'était une très bonne baguette,me dit-il avec un ton de reproche.

Derrière moi Stacy pouffa.Je serra les dents de toutes mes forces,pour ne pas en faire autant, ce qui me donna l'air d'avoir un manche à balais dans le c.

-Essayez celle-ci:plume de phénix,28cm,bois de hêtre.

Après la quinzième baguette je trouva enfin celle qui me convînt:ventricule de dragon,25cm,bois d'olivier.

Nous sortîmes de sa boutique pendant que Stacy nous montrait ses achats de chez les Weasley.Il y avait des fausses baguettes qui créaient des explosions dès qu'on essayait de jeter un sort,des plumes qui écrivaient les bonnes réponses aux contrôle,des boîtes à Flegmes et les célèbres Feux fous Fuseboum.

C'est donc en riant que nous rentrons au manoir,alors que moi,j'essayais de ne pas penser à l'accueil que me feront les Serpentard.

Et voila le premier chapitre est fini.n'hésité pas à m'envoyer une review pour me dires vos critiques,vos félicitation et/ou vos conseil.


	2. Attaque dans le Poudlard Express

Chapitre 2:Attaque au Poudlard Express.

Ca y est c'était le jour J.La rentrée inespérée à expliquer ce que je ressentais:un mélange d'excitation,de joie,de stress et de tristesse.Un peu bizarre comme cocktail d'émotion.Au moins cette fois-ci c'était la douce sonnerie du réveil (je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour)et non la voix de crécelle de Stacy qui me réveilla.Je savourais les premiers rayons du soleil sur ma peau,pendant qu'un elfes de maison,préparait les bagages.

En y pensant,hier soir nous avons embauché un elfe vraiment curieux.Il dit s'appeller Crocky,étrange comme nom,de plus il portait des chaussettes multicolores et une câche théïre.Il dit venir de Poudlard et être envoyé par un certain Dobby.Etrangement il tient absolument à venir avec moi à Poudlard et à ce que je sois sa maîtresse.Personellement j'aimerais avoir un elfe un peu moins allumé que ça.

Je remarqua qu'Amy venait de se réveiller et qu'elle essayait de faire de même avec Stacy.Pour l'aider je lança un coussin sur ma Gryffondor d'amie.Elle se leva sd'un bond et une bataille de polochon version sorcier commença.Elle fut interrompus par ma mère qui après nous avoir crié dessus pendant un bon quart d'heure,nous ordonna de prendre notre petit déjeuner.Une fois dans la salle à manger Crocky,si tel était son nom,nous apporta ce qui devait être normalement le petit déjeuner de tout un bataillon d'Aurors.Une fois le plateau posé il nous annonça qu'il partait pour Poudlard,er disparut dans un "Pop" sonore.

-Comment fait-il pour transplaner,alors qu'il va à Poudlard,s'interrogea Amy.

-Franchement Amy,arrête on dirait Hermione Granger et ce n'est pas un compliment dans ma bouche.Mais tu devrais peut être lui poser cette question dont dépendra l'univers entier,railla Stacy en me regardant.

Je haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je m'en fichais.

-Au fait,continua celle-ci,comment allons-nous à la gare?

-En volant,avec une petite cueillère et un oeuf dans la bouche,se moqua Amy.

A moi de renchérir.

Ca aussi sa doit être une question dont dépend l'univers entier.

Amy et moi partîmes d'un éclat de rire alors que Stacy se beurra un toast en bougonnant,puis elle ajouta.

-M'empêche,j'aimerais bien y aller en voiture volante comme Weasley et Potter.Ca c'est la classe.

-Désolé de te décevoir mais ont y va en voiture normal,ma mère ne veut pas attirer l'attention des moldus.

Nous continuâmes de manger tout en la charriant.

A10h15 nous arrivâmes à la gare de King Cross,ce qui nous laissait encore pas mal de temps.Nous prîmes chacunes un charriot.J'installais Shadow mon hiboux noir comme l'ébène au dessus de mon énorme malle,quand soudain un éclair d'intelligence me passa dans la tête,à moins que se ne soit juste de la chance.Me connaissant j'obpterais pour la deuxième solutions.Je fus prise d'un doute et j'ouvris ma malle pour vérifier si ma baguette était dedans.Bien évidemment elle n'y était pas.

-Les filles allez dans le train,sans moi,j'ai oublié ma baguette.

-Mais qu'elle naze,s'exclama Amy en se tapant le front de la main en signe d'exaspération.

Mon père eut la même réaction quand je lui raconta mon problème.Il me prit la main ,vérifia qu'aucun moldus ne faisait attention à nous,puis il transplana en m'emmenant avec lui car étant née en décembre,je n'avais pas pu passer mon permis pendant les vacances d'été.Nous arrivâmes dans le salon du manoir,puis je me mit à courir vers ma chambre en dérapant dans tout les tournants.Arrivée,je retourna tout les ùmatelas,jeta tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi et toujours aucun signe de ma baguette.

-Ce ne serait pas ça que tu cherches,me demanda mon père.

Eh oui c'était ça.Elle n'était même pas dans ma chambre.En gros je l'ai dévasté pour rien.Je pris l'objet de mon retour ici,puis nous transplâmes une nouvelle fois.Arrivée,à la gare je dis rapidement au revoir à mes parents,puis je passais dans la barrière entre la voie 9 et 10.De l'autre côté le Poudlard Express,se dressait fièrement,sa locomotive rouge crachant de la fumée blanche dans un joyeux bruits de vapeur qui sort.

-Tiens Timbert quelles joies de te revoir,toujours pas morte?

Je me retourna pour voir Julie Duport une fille de ma classe,me faire face.Elle était accompagnée de Carine Agguillard,également dans ma classe.Elle était toujours ensemble,c'est pour cela que je les appellaient "affectueusement" les Siamoises.

-Tu restes toujours avec les sang de Boubes ou tu as enfin décidé de faire honneur à ton rang,renchérit Carine.

Je m'apprêtais à leurs dire une réplique bien cinglante,mais deux garçons de ma classe,Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott les appelèrent et elles partirent en gloussant.

C'est tout en ruminant mes pensées que je rejoingnis Stacy et Amy.

Aussitôt Stacy se jetta presque sur moi.

-Tu as vu le beau mec,qui était avec Parkinson au chemin de Traverse,eh bien il est là!Dans le train!

-Vraiment,Stacy je m'en fiche,di il traîne avec Parkinson,il ne doit pas valoir grand chose.

-En tout cas,elle a vite remplacé Malefoy,continua Stacy.

A ça sa m'interressais.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Vous connaissé pas la rumeur?Malefoy est en partis responsable du meurtre de Dumbledore.Il est en fuite,alors il allait quand même pas se pointer ici.

-Interressant,commenta Amy,au fait vous avez,vu,le train est remplis d'Aurors,la sécurité est à maximum!

-Tant mieux c'est rassurant,répondis-je

Le reste du trajet se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.Nous étions presque arrivé quand soudain le train s'arrêta ça.D'un coup.Je me retrouva projetée contre Stacy.Puis les lumières s'éteingnirent et le train fit un tonneau dans un terrible tremblement.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe,hurla Stacy.

-Je sais pas,utilise ton courage gryffondorien pour aller voir ce qui se passe.

AH AHtrès drôle Aude,je te signale que la porte est bloquée.

-Chut les filles,nous dit Amy.Ace que je vois (elle était collé contre la fenêtre)c'est un géant qui nous attaque,finit-elle avec une voix blanche.

Il y eut une nouvelle secousse et le train se retourna encore une fois.Une lampe me tomba sur le crâne et alors que tout ce faisait noir autour de moi je sentis Stacy et Amy me secouer pour me faire rester éveillé pendant que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Et voilaaaaaaa.


End file.
